Gyarados
Event Stages |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Start counter at 0. Switch to Countdown 2 after 9 moves. Fill the 6x2 area at A1 with 3 every 3 moves |cd2 = Switch to Countdown 3 after disrupting 1 time. Fill rows 3-6 with Disruption Pattern 1 every 3 moves |cd3 = Switch to Countdown 2 after disrupting 4 times. Do these disruptions in order if Combo ≥ 2: 1) Fill the 5x4 area at A3 with Disruption Pattern 2 2) Fill the 5x4 area at B3 with Disruption Pattern 3 3) Fill the 2x4 area at C2 with Disruption Pattern 4 4) Fill the 4x5 area at B1 with 4 |dp1 = |dp2 = |dp3 = |dp4 = |ERweeknum = 9 |ERduration = 7 |notes = already owned: }} all around in an arch-shaped pattern |boardlayout = |cd1 = Choose one every 2 moves, switch countdown after 3 times: - 5 random - Fill a 3x3 block with 2 and 3 - Fill a 3x3 block with 2 and 3 |cd2 = Immediately in column 4, then switch countdown |duration = |-|06/20/17 to 07/03/17= |drop1chance=50|drop2= |drop2chance=25|drop3= |drop3chance=12.5}} |-|01/24/17 to 02/06/17= |drop1chance=50|drop2= |drop2chance=25|drop3= |drop3chance=12.5}} }} in row 3 (at A3 C3 E3), 6 in rows 4 and 6 (at A4 B6 C4 D4 E6 F4), 3 at A6 B4 C6, 3 at D6 E4 F6 |queue = 6 and 6 in each of columns 3 and 4 |boardlayout = |cd1initial = Do in order every 3 moves, but do disruption #4 if Moves ≤ 9, then switch to Countdown 2: 1) 3 in rows 1 and 2 2) 3 in rows 1 and 2 3) 3 in rows 1 and 2 4) Fill rows 3-6 with this: |cd2 = If Combo ≥ 2, do in order, switch to Countdown 3 after disrupting 4 times: 1) Fill rows 3-6 with this: 2) Fill rows 3-6 with this: 3) Fill the 2x4 block at C2 with this: 4) 4 random |cd3 = Fill rows 3-6 with Countdown 1's #4 after 3 moves, then switch to Countdown 2 |duration = |-|01/31/17 to 02/06/17= + 5 + 5 301-700: + 4 + 4 701-1300: + 3 + 3 1301-2700: + 2 + 2 2701-5400: + + 5401-8100: + + 8101-11000: + + 11001-13000: + 13001-19000: + 19001+: already owned: Mobile: 1-2000: + 5 + 5 2001-5000: + 4 + 4 5001-10000: + 3 + 3 10001-20000: + 2 + 2 20001-40000: + + 40001-60000: + + 60001-80000: + + 80001-100000: + 100001-140000: + 140001+: already owned: }} }} in rows 3 and 4, 1 at F6 |boardlayout = |cd1initial = 6 alternating in rows 3 and 4 every 3 moves, switch to countdown 2 if Moves ≤ 11 |cd2 = Checkerboard pattern of in rows 2-6 after 2 moves, then switch to countdown 3 |cd3 = If Combo ≥ 1, fill a random 3x3 block with 4 and 1 , switch to countdown 2 after 2 times |duration = |-|06/28/16 to 07/04/16= + + 1101-3700: + 3701-19000: 19001-27000: 27001+: Mobile: 1-5000: + + 5001-20000: + 20001-85000: 85001-120000: 2 120001+: }} }} all around in an arch-shaped pattern |boardlayout = |cd1 = Choose one every 2 moves, switch countdown after 3 times: - 5 random - Random 5 adjacent tiles with 2 and 3 - Random 5 adjacent tiles with 2 and 3 |cd2 = Immediately in column 4, then switch countdown |duration = |-|06/21/16 to 07/04/16= |drop1chance=25|drop2= |drop2chance=12.5|drop3= |drop3chance=12.5|cost=300 }} |-|02/23/16 to 03/07/16= / Mobile: 300 }} }} Alternate Forms * Gyarados (Shiny) Category:Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Pokémon with alternate forms